


Secret Sin

by PieFeathers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, demon!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieFeathers/pseuds/PieFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is haunted by a demon that seems to follow him from his dreams into the real world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song "Labyrinth" by OOMPH!

The first time Dean had the nightmare he was only eight. He was in a long walkway surrounded by black and dying shrubbery. At the end of the walkway was a carousel, decaying and malfunctioning due to lack of maintenance. As Dean grew closer he realized the stones on the ground were more and more cracked and filled with bramble thorns. He had to keep his eyes on the ground in order to keep from falling over. As soon as he reached the carousel and safe ground he finally looked up at it. Each horse was painted different and at one time it must have been a beautiful thing to see. Now each horse jolted forward with a screech of metal and paint fell off like a snowstorm of many colors.

As a single black horse reached around to Dean he found that there was someone sitting on it. The man simply stared down at him, one leg crossed over the other. He wore a normal looking suit and a tan trench coat that jerked and swayed with the carousel's movements. Dean looked up to find the man staring down at him with blue eyes, never blinking and just staring. The boy didn't like the way the man smiled slowly seeing him and he quickly backed away. He turned on his heel and ran back down the walkway only to trip on one of the roots and falling to the ground. In the back he could hear the man yelling after him. “Run child run! Run for your life!”

Right before Dean hit the ground he woke up in his bed and began to cry. He couldn't feel it but there was a different shadow in his room now, one that wasn't there before. Silently watching with blue eyes.

When Dean turned 16 he finally took control in his usual nightmare and stormed over to the figure that always sat on the carousel. The man raised an eyebrow, intrigued by the teen's new behavior. Never before had he come up to him willingly.

“Who are?” Dean asked, his voice shaking despite the control he was trying to gain. The man let out a small laugh and for once in Dean's dream hopped down off the horse. He was about the height of Dean an inch or two taller, but the man knew this advantage would be lost once Dean was an adult. He circled around Dean, hands behind his back.

“Castiel.” He said after a few minutes. Dean watched him carefully and tensed up when Castiel reached out a hand to brush his hair from his forehead. “I know who you are. I am invading your dreams for a reason.” Castiel said pulling his hand away and smiling at Dean.

“So you aren't a figment of my imagination?” Dean asked. “What are you then?” The teen asked as Castiel made his way back to the carousel horse. The stranger sat back down and immediately crossed his leg over the other, his usual position.

“I'm not a friend. I'm not a foe. There is no need for you to be afraid of me Dean. I simply am here for my amusement. And maybe something from you.” Castiel explained. He blinked for the first time Dean had ever seen and when his eyes opened both his eyes were completely black. Dean stumbled back in shock, his heart racing. The teen woke up soon after that screaming in terror, a feeling of dread flowing through him.

The next time Dean met Castiel was outside his dream. He had just arrived home from a party, slightly drunk. The twenty year old stumbled up the stairs trying not to wake up his sleeping father or brother. He collapsed onto his bed and sighed in relief once his head hit the pillow. A small creak was heard in his room and he opened his eyes sitting up immediately. Dean nearly shouted as he saw Castiel standing there staring at him a small smile on his lips.

“What are you doing here? No you can't be here!” Dean said covering his ears and scooting back on his bed until his back hit the headboard. “You belong in my dreams only...not here.” He whimpered closing his eyes and rocking slightly. He jumped when he felt a hand touch his arm, a scorching heat ran through his body and he screamed out in pain until a hand covered his mouth.

“You wouldn't want your brother or father finding you like this now do you?” Castiel whispered as he leaned forward so close Dean could almost taste his breath. Dean's head began to spin and he could barely speak as Castiel ran a finger down his jawline. He felt the same finger run down his throat and to his shirt. As soon as it reached his stomach he snapped out of whatever spell the creature had put on him and pushed Castiel away growling.

“What do you want from me?” Dean yelled at him, praying his father or brother would wake up and find the intruder there. Castiel let out a chuckle that sent shivers down Dean's spine. The blue eyes once more turned black and the demon crept closer.

“I wish to possess you. I wish to make you my plaything.” Castiel spat grabbing Dean's chin and pulling him into a deep kiss. Dean struggled against him, he pulled away as Castiel bit at his lips drawing blood. A loud bang from outside the door caused Castiel to vanish suddenly and Dean's father rushed in with a shotgun. Dean didn't say anything as his father asked what had happened, instead he sat on his bed covering his bleeding lip with his hand and staring where Castiel had been.

It was only a couple years later that Dean had to deal with Castiel again. He was at home in bed, a common place event for him was to get so drunk that he passed out. He was nursing a beer when he heard a knock. He grabbed a gun knowing exactly who it would be.

“Leave!” Dean ordered looking around for the threat of the demon from his dreams. “End this game!” Dean yelled cocking the gun, even though he knew it would be useless against Castiel. Over the past couple years he had done his research, although he couldn't say for certain he knew what Castiel was he knew that no normal weapon could kill him.

“Let me in.” Came the deep, rough voice of Castiel. Dean shook his head and laughed.

“Why would I do that?!” He screamed. He didn't care if the neighbors heard and thought he was crazy, he wasn't going to fall for Castiel's tricks again. Dean turned around to find Castiel staring at him. Dean had grown a couple inches taller than Castiel in the past few years but Dean still felt small compared to whatever powerful force was flowing through Castiel.

“Because you are curious.” Castiel said grabbing the gun from Dean and throwing it across the room. Dean stepped back and knocked a few empty bottles over that were on the floor. “You forget I'm in your dreams as well Dean.” Castiel whispered grabbing Dean by the shirt and pulling him down into a crushing kiss. This time the human didn't even fight back and Castiel took this as an invention. The demon shoved Dean down onto the bed and straddled his lap without hesitation.

“ _Knock, Knock. Let me in. Let me be your secret sin.”_ Dean turned off the song that was playing on the radio. He was parked along the side of the road and he sighed running a hand over his face before clearing his throat. “Castiel.” He called out. Within seconds Castiel was sitting in the passenger seat of his car staring at him with blacked out eyes. 

“Yes Dean?” Castiel smiled at Dean who just glared at him. Dean hated how much he needed Castiel each night. “Oh...” Castiel smirked as if he had read Dean's mind and he grabbed the other mans coat pulling him into a kiss, accidentally hitting the radio button. 

 

“ _Left, Right, Straight Ahead. There's no way out, your dead.”_


End file.
